Secret Love
by The Sky Warrior aka Rachel
Summary: When Sora relizes her love for ____ will one night change their lives forever? Notice I put ____ instead of a name ^_^ Its a surpirise so PLEASE r/r
1. Secret Love Chapter 1

Secret Love  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own Digimon and I never ever will. But I do own   
this story so pllleeeeaaasssseeeee review it. Thank you-Rachel  
  
Ages: Yamato, Sora, Taichi- 24  
Mimi,Koushiro-23  
Jou- 26  
Daisuke,Hikari,Ken,Takeru,Myako,- 20  
Iori- 18  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rain in Japan was like nothing Sora had ever seen. The   
night was shinning brightly from all the rain and it left tapping noises  
on Soras arpartment rooftop. As she stared up at the sky she could only  
stop to think about him. "Why is he always on my mind?" she thought  
to her self. "Could it be that I love him? Maybe I do. But what if he  
doesn't love me?" she sighed. She was no longer the lonesom tomboy  
she once was. She was in love.  
  
The next day Sora woke to the sound of the telephone ringing.   
It was Koushiro. He had just gotten word from Myako that Mimi was   
back from New York for good. Everyone was going to go to the Digital  
World for a night. Sora couldn't wait to go and see Byiomon. Sora   
called her mother and told her that she was going out of town for a   
night and not to worry about her and why she wouldnt be around if  
she called. Sora then packed a small bag for everything she would  
need. Digivice, small notebook aka diary, sleeping bag (just incase),   
and a pair of pajamas. "Well I guess I'm packed, time to go" she   
whispered to herself closing the door to her apartment and making sure  
that it was properly locked.  
  
"Mimi!!!" Sora shouted to her friend. "Sora!!!" she yelled   
back running to her firend and hugging her. "I missed you sooo much  
Mimi!" "Aww I missed you too Sora!" "Ok girls enough is enough" said  
Takeru with a chuckle, sounding a lot like Matt, and nodding his head  
in the direction of Jou who was watching Mimi's every move. Mimi   
walked back to Jou and snuggled up in his arms. "Finally, they've put  
their relationship out into the open" Sora thought a small smile   
forming across her face. "Sora..." She turned around to see Taichi   
standing directly behind her. "Miss me?" he asked her smiling. "As  
always" she replied trowing her arms around him and hugging him close.  
Taichi hugged back and softly kissed his best friends forehead. "Well  
I'm glad your glad her said still smiling and holding her in his arms.  
Taichi and Hikari had gone to Kyito to visit with their parents and  
were now back in Odibia. Sora couldn't have been any more happy to see  
him. She looked beside him and saw Hikari who was watching Takeru, a   
huge smile lit up her face. She ran to hip and kissed him passionatly  
and he did the same to her. He kissed back harder and her up in his   
arms and twriled her around. Taichi pulled away from Sora and smiled  
watching Takeru and Kari and saw Matt smiling and watching too.   
Everyone was happy for them, even Daisuke who was sitting on a nearby  
rock with his girlfriend, Kiko. He hadn't even noticed that Hikari  
was back from her trip. Daisuke stood up and kissed Kiko goodbye  
and watched her leave before turning around to see Hikari. "Hey Kari"   
he said. "Everyone ready?" Everyone nodded as Miyako took Izzys  
lap top and open the Digiport.  
  
Everyone fell with a thump. Mimi giggled. "Well I havent   
done that in awhile" Yeah neither have we" Sora said while looking  
around. "Sora, Matt, Davis, Tai, Izzy, Yolei,Joe, Mimi, Kari, Ken,  
TK, Cody!!!!" They all turned to see their Digimon running towards   
them. Sora was the first to run followed by the others. Everyone   
told their Digimon how much they missed them and then looked at   
one another. Mimi giggled again. She was sitting on Jous lap and   
he was sweetly kissing the tip of her nose. "That tickles" she  
exclaimed looking around to see that everyone was staring at them.  
"Oops!" she said still giggling. Yamato was first to speak up after  
that. "So where do we stay?" He looked at Izzy who was busy typing  
away on his computer. "Well according to Geneis directions Pixymons  
old house is just over there." he pointed in the direction of the   
house and everyone turned to look. "Its gotten...smaller" Yamato  
said. "Well Pixymons hasn't been there in awhile" Sora said to him.  
They all looked down at their feet and sighed. Miyako, Daisuke,Ken,   
Iori, stared at them oddly. "Well lets just go in" Davis said while  
walking to the enterance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2 coming soon.  
  
~*~ The Sky Warrior aka Rachel ~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Secert Love Chapter 2 (short)

Chapter 2 (Short)  
  
Secret Love  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When everyone was finsihed unpacking their things they all took   
showers, changed their clothes, ate dinner, and got ready for bed.   
Its was already dark outside and everyone was sitting around a fire  
place. Mimi and Jou were snuggling close to the fire and Takeru and  
Hikari were sitting on the couch, kising of course. Sora was sitting  
beside Taichi and Yamato trying to keep the two from fighting. Taichi  
and Yamato had been fighting a lot ever since they had left the Digital  
World for good to let Daisuke and the others take their places. It   
had tough for everyone to let go but mostly hard for Taichi and Yamato.  
Sora sighed. She needed to talk to him and tell him how she felt. She  
turned and looked at him and smiled. "Can I talk to you in the other  
room?" "Sure, something wrong?" "No, of course not, I just need to   
talk to you about something." "Ok" he replied while walking into the  
other room. She followed behind him and sighed. "Well here it goes"  
she thought.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N So who did Sora talk to?! Taichi or Yamato? Ohhh the tension!  
^_^ Chap. 3 coming up. Please review. No flames 


	3. Secret Love Chapter 3 (final)

Chapter 3  
Secret Love (Final Chapter)  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yamato looked at Sora a smile forming across his face. When   
he grabbed Sora's arm she didnt feel terror like she did when her father  
would grab her. She felt love. She knew what he was going to do.  
He put his hand behind her neck and pulled her closer to him and started  
to kiss her passionately. Sora could see Hikari and Takeru going to   
find their own room, giggling at seeing Yamato and Sora together.  
  
Yay! I love Yamoras ^_^   
  
Sora felt herself start to fall into him. She closed her eyes as he  
pulled her even closer and started to remove her shirt on button at  
a time, carfeully not to hurt her soft skin. "Ive wanted this Sora,  
I love you too" "Oh Matt" she whsipered removing his own shirt. She  
pushed him down onto the bed as he slid his hands down her pajama  
pants. He removed them watching Sora as she started to moan softly  
and started to kiss her bare chest. When he had finsihed removing every  
inch of clothing from her body she did the same to him. Sora smiled  
as Yamato kissed her naked stomach once more before letting him  
slide into her.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Sora awoke she looked over to see Yamato sleeping beside   
her, his warm body softly resting against hers. She slipped on his   
shirt and walked into the old living room. She smiled and told Taichi  
good morning and walked queitly into the kitchen to let Taichi finsh  
talking to his wife on his cell phone.  
  
What, did you really think I'd give Dasiuke a girl and not Taichi   
^_^   
  
  
Sora fixed herself some coffee and walked into the bathroom. She  
saw a home pregnancy test lying on the counter and picked it up.  
No doubt it was probally Hikari's/ She looked beside it and saw  
another one and removed her panties and read the directions on the  
box and followed them.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora ran out of the bathroom and quickly awoke Yamato. "Matt!!"  
"Wha...What! Sora whats wrong?!" He looked up to her and saw tears  
falling down her pale cheeks. "Matt, I'm pregnant!!!" "What!?! No!  
That can't be!" "Matt why would I joke about something like this!?"  
Matt smiled. "Matt why are you smiling!? This is nothing to smile  
about!" "Sora, I love you and I know that you know that. And I know  
that you love me too!" He stood from the bed and put on his robe and  
got to his knees. He removed a small ring from his own finger and   
smiled at Sora. "Not like I can actually get a ring for this in the  
Digital World but this will do for now" He took Soras hand and looked  
up at her. He stared into her ruby red eyes and saw the surprised  
look on her face. "Sora Anne Takenouchi, will you marry me?" Sora got  
to her own knees and kissed him. "Yes...yes I will! I love you Matt!"  
She trew her arms around him and he pulled her close. SHe kissed him   
and smiled as he picked her up in his arms. "I love you Sora!" "I love  
you too Yamato, I love you"  
  
The End  
  
A/N Yes again I put Sora and Yamato together. ^_^  
I just think that they are a super cute couple. And I didn't want to   
ruin it all in the begin so sorry for the suspence. And I couldn't  
leave Tai lonely now could I? ^_^ Thanks for reading and please review.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer~ I dont own Digimon and I will ever own it. But I do own   
this fanfiction so please review it. No flames ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
